


Toromuerto

by ArtsyPaige



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Aleheather - Freeform, F/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyPaige/pseuds/ArtsyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather has no intention of becoming a Pokemon trainor, but sometimes things won't go as you planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toromuerto

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This based off of sallychan’s fan art of Pokeman on tumblr. And the moves I write in here are not the same as the ones in her post because both Alejandro and Duncan are in their first stage, so I think they would have some different moves. Also I am probably no good at writing pokemon battles so bare with me.

Heather never wanted to be a pokemon trainer, it just sort of,  _happened._

She was never really into pokemon to begin with. When all the other teenagers at her school were playing around with pokemon that the school owned, Heather was more interested in actually getting an  _education._

That is, until a small little pokemon by the name of  _Toromuerto_ , started following her home. She had to pass the forest everyday to get home which forced her to meet the little nuisance every day. At first he would only stand there, staring at her and wagging his tail.

Then as the days passed he actually walked right behind her before stopping and just running back into the woods. When **that**  started up, Heather decided to try and walk as far from the forest as possible but she couldn’t find another fast route home. So she sucked it up as the little Toromuerto took a few more steps every day, getting closer and closer to her home. He even did things like use his Psychic to float flowers right to her, which she rejected each time.

Finally a day that Heather would never forget arrived. As usual Heather walked passed the forest expecting to see Toromuerto pop out of a bush or the tall grass, but  _nothing._ Heather was really surprised by this and looked around to see if he was hiding anywhere, but no sign of him. Which actually was a little disappointing to Heather, that he didn’t do anything today but quickly shoved that thought her head. She wasn’t going to let some little nuisance make her forget her **future**  and be some kind of pokemon trainer!

But she had no idea how wrong she was, and that little Toromuerto  _was_ her future. Walking up the hill, she could see a pokemon battle going on. As she got closer, she could see that Courtney, a bratty little know-it-all, was using her Skullcan, which she had named Duncan (what a stupid name) to fight some small pokemon.

Curious, Heather ran down the hill to see Courtney using Duncan on the Toromuerto that usually followed Heather around. Toromuerto was in pretty bad shape, he was obviously getting beaten down by Duncan.

"Augh! Why don’t you just let me  **catch** you already?!” Courtney screamed in frustration. She then threw another pokeball at Toromuerto, who expertly dodged it. Courtney then screamed again, grabbing her hair. It appeared that they had been doing this for a while since Duncan looked pretty tired out too.

Heather for some reason didn’t like the idea of Courtney taking Toromuerto. So she stepped in saying “Hey! Courtney, how about you give it a rest? Your pokemon and this little guy look like they need to go to the Pokemon Center right  _now_ " glancing behind her to see Toromuerto look up at her in admiration.

Courtney just rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Of course I  **know** that! I was a P.T.I.T.! (Pokemon Trainer In Training), and I  _will_ take that Toromuerto to the Pokemon Center once I capture it!”

"And if you can’t capture it?" Heather asked annoyed that Courtney thought she was superior with her P.T.I.T. "knowledge".

"Well that would probably  _never_ happen, but if that did happen, then I’ll just leave it” Courtney said like it was obvious, “If that pokemon thinks it’s not good enough for  **my** team then I shouldn’t have to waste my time  _healing_ it. It’s just normal procedure”

"Whether that’s  _normal_ procedure or whatever, you shouldn’t just kick it around like that!” Heather said. She was seriously considering on just running off with Toromuerto and taking him to the Pokemon Center herself.

Courtney scoffed and retorted back with, “Like you know  **any** thing! You don’t even  _like_ pokemon!”

That was it, Courtney had just crossed the line. It wasn’t because Heather actually  _cared_ about Toromuerto or anything, or even what Courtney had said about Heather not liking pokemon, that was true. What  _really_ had set Heather off was that Courtney said she didn’t know anything.

Filled with rage, Heather shouted back with “How about  **this** , little Miss P.T.I.T.?!, I’ll battle you with this Toromuerto, and if I win, you have to leave it alone and you can’t try to capture it, but if you  **do**  win, I’ll just walk away and never say a word to what you just said about me”, something inside of Heather knew that Toromuerto didn’t like the idea of losing either so they might actually have shot at this.

Smirking, Courtney said, “I  **accept** your challenge, so go ahead and battle” crossing her arms.

Heather narrowed her eyes before turning her attention back to Toromuerto. He was lying on his belly, eyes open and staring straight at her. Heather then got on her knees and picked Toromuerto up. When he was standing, Heather rummaged through her bag, looking for the Pokedex that every student was issued at school.

Turning it on, it instantly scanned Toromuerto, with information on what level he was, his typing, and his move set. He was a Poison/Psychic type, and right now he had: Poison Jab, Confusion, Psychic, Double Kick and Ember. Heather was surprised and slightly impressed. With that kind of move set, he should have been able to escape a long time ago, why stay for this long? Shaking the thought out, all that mattered was that Heather actually  _beat_ Courtney and Duncan.

Rummaging through her bag again, she found a Max Potion that some nerd with a crush on her, gave to her today at school. Using it, she sprayed all of Toromuerto’s scratches and bruises until no mark was left.

Totomuerto looked up at Heather grinning. Heather just rolled her eyes “Hey, I’m not doing this to help you, just to take  _her_ down, got it?”

Toromuerto seemed to understand this, and nodded his head. Getting up, Heather heard Courtney shout “Hey what’s wrong Heather? Meowth got your tongue? Are we going to battle or not?”

Spinning around, Heather said “Let’s battle” with as much confidence as she felt and showed.

It started off pretty well, Heather commanded Toromuerto to dodge a few of Duncan’s Bullet Punch and Shadow Sneaks. But Duncan was pretty fast and used his Shadow Punch to knock Toromuerto to the ground right as Toromuerto was about to use his Double Kick.

Then Duncan started hitting Toromuerto more faster and harder with each hit. Heather almost couldn’t bare to watch, she just could NOT lose to Courtney!

Then Heather noticed that Duncan  _never_ let go of the bone in his hand. What would happen if he didn’t have it with him…? So before Duncan could strike Toromuerto again, Heather practically screamed “The bone! Grab his bone!”

Obeying Heather, Toromuerto used his tail to whack the bone out of Duncan’s hand. Toromuerto then grabbed it from the ground keeping it far away from Duncan using Psychic. Duncan began to panic as he desperately tried to grab it. After a few minutes of trying to reach it, Duncan just burst into tears and dropped to the ground and continuing to crying. Heather was stunned that someone as vicious and controlling as Courtney had such a soft-hearted pokemon.

Courtney just stood there in shock as Duncan continued to cry rubbing his eyes. Heather smirked as she crossed her arms and said “Well it looks like I **win**  this battle, little Miss P.T.I.T.”

Glaring at Heather, Courtney snatched the bone out of Toromeurto’s Psychic grasp and put Duncan back into his pokeball. Grunting, Courtney shouted “Fine! Keep the little twerp! You two were  _meant_ for each other!”

Courtney then grabbed her backpack out of the tall grass, and stomped off. As soon as Courtney left, Heather felt a huge wave of satisfaction for beating little Miss P.T.I.T on her first try of battling. She then remembered Toromuerto, and turned around to see him standing there wagging his tail. 

"What? You’re free now, Courtney isn’t going to bother you again" Heather said gesturing her hand for him to go away.

But he just stood there looking at her hopefully. “Oh no I am  _not_ going to capture you, I don’t even want to be a pokemon trainer!” Heather said

But the more she thought about it, she had to admit that battling and winning against Courtney was amazing. It was fun having someone listen to her for once and completely believe in her judgement. 

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the pokeball that Courtney left behind, registered it into her Pokedex and tossed in at Toromuerto. It tapped Toromuerto on the head and inside he went. The ball shook three times before giving off the ding of a successful capture.

Toromuerto immediately popped out of his pokeball, in the same position of standing and looking at Heather again with his green eyes through his little skull mask.

"Okay if your going to be  _my_ pokemon, first things first, I have got to give you a good name” Heather told Toromuerto. Toromuerto seemed fine with this and nodded his head as Heather began to think.

"Hmmm instead of Toromuerto… how about..? Alejandro?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well here. This is how I think they had met, and I am pretty happy that I wrote this. Now I can live in peace. I hope you guys like this!


End file.
